Gilbert Grissom, I presume?
by IssyBellao
Summary: Not too good with summaries. This is Gilbert Grissom's 5th school in four years. He's always been branded "Bug Boy", he had always been the outsider. But when he is paired up with Sara Sidle, will things take a turn for the best? Rated T for now.
1. Gilbert

**A/N: Hey there, this is my first ever fan-fiction… so be nice! I absorb constructive criticisms, I understand that they will help me improve so, construct away! Anyway, on with the story, if I put any British words in, whoops. I'm British, if you spot any feel free to steal my tea pot.**

**Okay, well basically this is the CSI lot when they're in secondary school… I mean high school. It will switch between Grissom's POV and Sara's POV. Starting with Grissom's POV.**

_Grissom_

_Great. I am going to be "the new kid" again. My 5__th__ school in 4 short years, moving this much never really gave me a chance to make proper friend, I mean sure I __had__ friends; but never a best friend, someone who I could confide in. I've always been branded "Bug Boy". I never understand. What is so wrong with bugs? I am hoping that this time around, my family will stay in this area long enough, so I could possibly make a best friend – someone who understands me; either that or that every single person at this school will ignore me and hope I go away. _

The sound of a door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I gazed up to see a rather plump woman squawking orders to someone back through the other side of the door. I stared at her in awe, her expression changed almost immediately when she saw me.

_Oh no… please walk straight past me… please!_

She didn't. She took a few cautious steps forward, was she inspecting me? She's the kind of person that you at once, and you can just tell that they are going to be the most patronizing person ever… ever.

_Thank you!_

I let out a breath I was holding once she finally scampered past me. I fiddled with the rim of my glasses, waiting patiently as I desperately tried to calm my nerves down. Rubbing my hands on my jeans, trying to keep composure, it was not working so well for me.

_Come on Gil, its only school. School is good._

Again, a noise invaded my ears breaking the eerie silence that has started to settle, the only other sound was the clock – the seconds going by ever so slowly as I waited. Without warning, a woman dressed in a powder blue suit glided over towards me, I could only guess that she was in charge here, the Headmistress of this school. I decided to stand up, apparently that had always been one of my good qualities my Mother reminded me on a daily basis that I was her "little gentleman".

"Gilbert Grissom I presume?" Pinching her thumb and forefinger together repeatedly, it took me a few seconds to absorb her character –stern tone, but not so stern that she wasn't approachable, slightly OCD maybe? Her repetitive thumb and finger actions give her away there, all in all she seemed… respectable.

"Yes, Mam." She smiled at me this time, a genuine smile – her thin lined lips rolled back over her teeth, baring far too much gum than normal. Maybe I shouldn't make her smile anymore.

"Well, welcome to Rensic High – so you do not get lost on your first few days here, we took the liberty of assigning you a buddy who will…" The rest was a blur, a blur of white noise.

_Great… not only am I going to be the new weird kid, I am also going to be paired up with someone who probably will ignore me._

I blinked a few times to get my eyes to re-focus on this woman, I realised she had finished her main speech so I decided to listen again.

"… her name is Sara, Sara come here please?" I shifted my weight onto the heels of my feet, as I waited for me new 'buddy' to arrive.

_Oh my god…_

It looked like a scene from a movie, a figure made its way towards me of what can only be described as undeniable beauty, I hastily looked around for a giant fan, no fan in sight - how was she making her hair do that just by walking? I know it's wrong to stare; but I just couldn't help it. My eyes travelled down her legs, it took a while, believe me. She was wearing dark stained denim skinny jeans, white fitted t-shirt and a vibrant blue tailored waist coat.

My eyes came to rest on her face, her crooked set lips, button nose and wide spaced eyes, framed perfectly by loose cascading curls of chocolate heaven. I even took in her eye brows, so expressive, quirky almost. I looked at her eyes; she was so mysterious, so alive, so… out of my league.

She beamed at me.

_Her parents must have some decent genes…_

I watched as she stepped forward and extended her hand in my direction,

"Sara" she smiled again as I clasped her hand, it was warm, comforting. I realised a few second had passed and I still had not introduced my self – mentally slapping myself, I coughed nervously to clear my throat.

"Gilbert, Gilbert Grissom." I sheepishly smiled at her and released her hand.

_You know Gil; she's probably only being nice because she has to be. She got picked to do this, she didn't volunteer._

I sighed inwardly; I knew this was too good to be true.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think should I carry this story on or not bother? Thanks a lot guys!**


	2. Sara

**A/N: Phew! Chapter 2 is up, finally. Sorry about the delay, I am going to try and update weekly but as you know, that is not always possible. I really do appreciate any comments that I receive, and feel free to give me any ideas or thoughts on what you think should happen next, as I feel I should include the readers as much as possible – seeing as I am writing this for you. Okay, I've babbled on long enough. Enjoy!**

_Sara_

Another year assembly, I usually fade in and out of concentration where was concerned. Voice of a screeching vulture, a rather round woman. Melon shaped. Height of about 5'4 and her weight… 250 pounds? That would approximately put her B.M.I at…

_Sara! You're over analyzing… again! _

I closed my eyes and rolled my head back over the seat, craning out my neck allowing my body the movement it desperately needed, it feels like we've been sitting here for an eternity. There can't be anything left to talk about!

"We have a new student joining us this week, on Wednesday to be precise…" My ears pricked up, a new student. I shifted in my seat as I brought my head upright again, crossing my legs I balanced my elbows on my knees, anything to try and stay awake.

"We need a few people to sign up to the buddy system we've…" I untangled myself and leaned to my left.

"Pssst, Nick, Greg." Two of my closest friends, they're the main reason as to why I'm not banged up in an insane asylum. Nick, he's like the brother I never had; tall, extremely handsome and had abs to die for. I was one of those lucky people that got to see them pretty much on a daily basis, when we go swimming at Greg's house. Girls here at Rensic High practically worship the ground he walks on, literally – one girl has a shrine dedicated to him in her locker. In contrast to his chiselled, tough exterior he is the sweetest person you'll probably ever meet, a great listener – that's why I cherish his friendship so much. My gaze moved to Greg, well Greg is… just Greg really. Long styled chestnut hair, blonde highlights of course; lets be honest my best friends were undoubtedly hot. Greg kind of looked like those high school boys you see in the movies, except funnier and more tanned – me and Nick still tease him about that. Getting his all year round spray tan, which to this day he still claims is real. Like Nick, Greg did have a nice body just a bit more puppy-fat; as his mother likes to point out periodically – especially when we go swimming at his, Linda, Greg's mother makes him wear arm-bands in the shallow end of his pool.

I chuckled to myself, which in turn made Nick and Greg stare at me awkwardly.

_Oh dear, I really need to stop trailing off like that._

I coughed, trying to mask the chuckle that had escaped my lips as I thought back on the many good memories I had with them both.

"We should sign up." They still both just stared at me like I was an alien, but I pretty much knew the answer the second it left my lips.

"No!" They both chimed in unison and went back to their mindless chatter.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot!" I rolled my eyes dramatically and shoved Nick sideways, it annoyed me that he barely even moved – I shoved him pretty hard!

_Oh well, I can always shove Greg later, he will __certainly__ fall over._

I chuckled again, receiving even more awkward glances, snapping back into reality I shook my head faintly to regain my previous thoughts, a new student… right. I raised my hand into the air enthusiastically, hoping it would encourage at least one other person to join up too. It didn't, there were a few nervous coughs flying around but no one else could be bothered to offer.

"Jerks…" I muttered lightly under my breath.

"Miss Sidle, thank you very much for offering." She smiled at me politely; I stood up and straightened my waist coat out before I attempted to trek up onto the stage. I pretty much had to crawl over Nick and Greg to get out; they were not being the most helpful people in the world today, as I shimmied past Greg I could swear I felt him touch my ass. I twisted my body round to face him, an appalled look on my face.

"Boys will be boys?" He answered guiltily, grinning at me like a young school boy. I always knew he kind of had a thing for me, and believe me; he made no effort to try and hide it.

"You're on thin ice, Sanders." I announced as I used his head for leverage to step over someone's' bag that was blocking my way.

"I hope I don't get any hotter then, the ice might melt." He licked his finger and pressed it against his arm making a hissing sound. I could never understand why I became friends with him. A bunch of girls behind him sighed in agreement; I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, they all glared at me, I didn't care.

Walking up the aisle I brushed my fringe from my face and heard some nonchalant whispering as I went past.

"She's so lucky! She's gorgeous, easily one of the best looking girls at this school!" I heard one girl whisper, followed by an annoyed coughing noise. Catherine Willows, tapped her 'friends' on the shoulder and told them that in fact she was the best looking girl in this school. There always has to be one at every single high school.

_She's so full of herself! _

"Miss. Sidle, come to my office at this time please!" shoved a small yellow slip into my hand which contained nothing but the time and number of her office, I watched intrigued, as she stepped down the stairs one foot at a time.

Looking around me, I began to realise how much 's office reflected her as a person. Bright, bold colours – lots of red but then some mysterious undertones of darker colours; she had a huge chair tucked in crookedly behind her desk, no personal photos or anything.

_I wonder if this is what my office will be like, more neutral colours though – that is if I ever get an office of my own. _

"… her name is Sara"

_This is it._

"Sara, come here please?" I stood up and straightened out my waist coat – I guess I was kind of excited, but mostly nervous. I shouldn't be the one feeling nervous, this new kid should be. I turned the corner and stepped out the door. My eyes settled on the new kid, he looked nice; not like the other boys here, a gentleman. You could tell by the way he held himself – I looked at his face.

_Wow!_

I inhaled sharply; his eyes were amazing – deep crystal blue, piercing into my soul like fire – then he looked around warily; but then looked straight back at me, eyes even wider than before. He was tall, light brown hair almost mousy – and a very chiselled face.

_Nick better watch out, he has some competition! _

I smiled warmly at him, I know what it's like to be the new kid – I have changed schools a few times myself, I really hope this boy fits in here; some of the people can be brutal here. Yes, I am talking about Catherine. My thoughts trailed on as I wondered about him, what was he like?

Extending a hand, I stepped forward and introduced myself.

"Sara." He grasped onto my hand, thankfully not too tightly – he had big hands, slightly worn skin but it felt nice. I watched his face carefully again, and I could see the cogs whizzing around in his head – trying to get itself sorted out. His cheeks went slightly pink as he finally introduced himself to me.

"Gilbert, Gilbert Grissom." And he let go of my hand.

_I'm glad I offered to do this._

**A/N: Sorry again for leaving it so long! I have my GCSE's this year, and as you know that means lots of revision and lots of coursework. *sigh* I will try to update weekly, but that is not always possible so please bear with me! I do try!**


End file.
